


Double

by Ahelya



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: J'ai six ans et papa n'est pas là mais papa est quand même là.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone ou FoF de fanfiction.net (nuit du 4 mars 2016). Il fallait écrire sur le thème "Larme" en une heure.

J'ai six ans. Le premier anniversaire dont je me souviens vraiment. Papa n'est pas là. Maman dit qu'il est occupé. Papa est un fondateur, quelqu'un d'important. Il est pourtant venu à l'anniversaire de Wyatt. J'ai six ans et papa n'est pas là mais papa est quand même là. Je ne comprends pas. Pas vraiment. Maman rit et lui met un chapeau pointu sur la tête. Je croyais pourtant... Il y a quelques minutes à peine, elle m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Je ne comprends pas. Pas vraiment. Mais maman n'a pas vu les larmes. Heureusement.

J'ai sept ans. Papa est là. Je crois. Mais en même temps... J'ai l'impression qu'il va partir, qu'il ne restera pas là très longtemps. Ils l'attendent là-haut. Papa est un fondateur, quelqu'un d'important. Mais non. Papa est humain, mortel. Il a été un fondateur, oui. Avant ma naissance.

J'ai huit ans et il y a une lettre sur ma table de nuit quand je me réveille. Papa dit qu'il ne pourra pas venir à mon anniversaire. Je crois que je me mets à pleurer. Wyatt m'entend. Melinda aussi. Mon frère me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je veux lui montrer la lettre. Elle n'est pas là.

J'ai neuf ans. Une nouvelle lettre. Comme la dernière fois. Sur ma table de nuit. A mon réveil. Je n'ose pas y croire. Je préfère fermer les yeux. Quand je les rouvre. Elle n'est plus là. Peut-être que je devrais en parler à maman et à papa ?

J'ai dix ans et comme les deux années précédentes, je trouve une lettre à mon réveil. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas réelle. Pas vraiment. Et je sais que je devrais en parler aux parents, leur dire que certains de mes souvenirs n'ont pas eu lieu. Pas vraiment. Je me souviens d'eux pourtant. Mes cousins, mon frère et ma sœur ont eu l'air de s'en apercevoir. Ça les fait rire. Wyatt est quand même inquiet. Un peu. Je l'ai rassuré. Ça a eu l'air de marcher.

J'ai onze ans. La lettre est là. Encore. Je sais ce qu'elle contient. Papa ne vient pas. Encore. C'est la première année où je ne pleure pas en la recevant. Mais papa est pourtant là.

J'ai douze ans. La lettre est courte cette année. Un mot. Désolé. Il ne signe même plus maintenant. Je me raisonne. Les lettres font partie de ces souvenirs qui n'existent pas pour les autres. Papa sera là. Comme tous les ans. Papa n'a jamais manqué un seul de mes anniversaires. Les lettres n'existent pas.

J'ai treize ans. Je ne jette même pas un coup d'œil à lettre qui m'attend sans être là. J'ai décidé d'ignorer ces moments qui n'existent que pour moi.

J'ai quatorze ans. Je continue d'ignorer cette autre vie mais ça devient difficile. Je devrais en parler à quelqu'un mais pas papa. Il n'est jamais là de toute façon. Non. Ça, c'est dans les souvenirs qui n'existent que pour moi. Papa a toujours été là. A maman ? Elle s'inquiéterait. Wyatt aussi. Melinda ? Elle n'a que onze ans. Grand-père ? Oui, je devrais essayer d'en parler à grand-père. Mais je ne le fais pas.

J'ai quinze ans. Je pleure. Mais pas à cause de la lettre. C'est mon premier anniversaire depuis la mort de maman mais maman est pourtant là. J'ai quinze ans et je me souviens que ma mère est morte. Je la vois pourtant chaque jour, devant moi. J'ai fait des recherches dans le livre des ombres. Ça n'a rien donné. Dans mes souvenirs, je suis orphelin alors que mes parents sont toujours là.

J'ai seize ans et Wyatt est le meilleur des frères. J'ai peur de lui pourtant. Les souvenirs qui n'existent que pour moi… Non. Mieux vaut continuer de les ignorer. Wyatt va bien. Wyatt ne ferait jamais ça.

J'ai dix-sept ans. J'ai continué mes recherches. Je n'ai toujours pas d'explication à ses souvenirs qui n'existent que pour moi. Je n'en ai toujours pas parlé à qui que ce soit.

J'ai dix-huit ans. Maman a organisé une grande fête. Toute la famille est là. Et en même temps, pour moi, il n'y a que grand-père à être là. Wyatt est dans le monde souterrain et je sais parfaitement pourquoi.

J'ai dix-neuf ans. Ma vie est de plus en plus difficile. Ce que Wyatt est en train de faire… Et c'est faux pourtant. Je le sais. Personne ne doit savoir. Surtout pas Wyatt.

J'ai vingt ans. La situation… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. D'un côté, je fuis mon frère, celui qui est devenu maléfique. De l'autre, le frère qui est toujours le même, je le fuis aussi d'une certaine manière. Il n'a pas l'air de le remarquer heureusement.

J'ai vingt-et-un an. Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé sur cette espèce de double-vie que je mène.

J'ai vingt-deux ans. Je suis seul. Pour mes deux anniversaires. J'ai pris une année pour parcourir le monde mais je suis aussi remonté dans le temps, sans le faire vraiment. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui se cacher derrière tous ces événements.

J'ai vingt-trois ans. J'ai passé l'après-midi en train de me tordre de douleur dans mon lit. J'ai vu mon père, ma mère et mes tantes en larme. Je le suis moi aussi alors que nous sommes tous les quatre en train de regarder des photos qui ont plus de vingt ans. J'ai vingt-trois ans et je sais maintenant…

…


End file.
